How could this happen
by logansgirl17
Summary: could veronica live happily ever after with logan? or will she resist and make the mistake twice. what happens after season 1 episode 22. LoVe story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Veronica mars or the characters, Rob Thomas does and we all love him for it. PLEASE REVIEW I get so lonely when people don't!**

"How could this happen?" he says aloud suppressing his pain and anger after hearing the news.

"O' common you big baby….. It is just a scratch." She said rolling her eyes at how much he was whining about a tiny scratch that grazed his already unsightly car. "Boys and their cars, I am starting to think you like this beast more then me" she joked while playfully poking his side.

He glared at her, trying so hard to keep a serious scowl. But crumbled when she smiled at him with that desirable little head tilt she could do so well.

"_Your lucky I don't flip my hair… I would own you"_

"You're fortunate…" she continued "my car was totally impaled by a tree." she soon regretted saying after watching the painful flinch in his eyes with the mention of the incident. "Sorry bad joke."

It had been 2 month since that excruciating experience and that sweet visit he made to her apartment at exactly 3:07am.

(2 MONTHS EARLIER)

"_I was hoping it would be you" she said ina gentle voice._

_He had his back to her as he looked over the railing and down into the courtyard of the apartment complex. It took a minute to see the heaving of his shoulders and realized he was crying. She walked toward him slowly afraid he might have a sudden outburst. But was surprised when he spun around and dropped to his knees at the feel of her hand touching his collar bone. He bent down, his hands wrapped around her waste, and cried against her chest as he had done before, that horrifying day when he realized that every dream that he had of his mother walking through the front door vanished at the sight of his gold digging half sister. Now instead of losing his mom he had lost everything else good in his life._

"_Shhh, baby lets get you inside" she said slowly, while coercing him off the ground and pulled him into the apartment._

_She turned to walk into the kitchen when she felt his strong yet tender hand pull her back to the couch. He finally looked at her his eyes scanning her over looking at every bruise and every scratch the handiwork of his psychotic father. She didn't realize it but she was doing the same looking over his limp body that looked like it had a good once over with a bat. _

"_I am so sorry" she blurted finally breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "I never believed…I never wanted to believe it was…." He broke her statement while tenderly kissing her. It had been soft and gentle with no rush to be anything more. It was exactly what needed to be done. _

"_I know" he whispered his head dangling close to hers. "it is behind us now, veronica when I heard what happened I felt nothing about my father going to jail or the affair he had with Lilly, but when I heard what he tried to do to you…I.. I felt like I was…" he sputtered trying so hard to finish what he was saying without breaking down again. _

"_I know, I know baby shhh calm down" she cooed into his forehead while kissing it gently, it was covered in sweat and dirt. "What happened to you? Who told you what happened," she inquired._

"_I went to the only place I could feel safe" he saidhis voice calm and steady. he continuedwhile slowly diverting his gaze to the cushions of the couch. Trying to keep away from her eyes knowing fully well how upset she was going to get when he told the next part. "I went to the bridge, that my mom jumped off of and I stood at the ledge…..I was a tad drunk at the time." Wincing painfully, remembering his trusty flask and realizing almost sober now how close he came to falling. _

_She looked at him shocked, first, shedidn't like the fact that he was drinking, she hated 'drunk Logan' but to add to the disappointment he had been doing a balancing act on the side of the Coronado bridge which made her a little ticked. But she forged on trying to keep all emotions but sympathy from her eyes. She softly brought his chin up with her finger so he was looking at her. "Go on..." she added coercing him to finish his story, slightly scared of what she was going to find out next. _

"_Well weevil showed up with his posse and decided to join me in my little pity party, but they weren't quite in the partying mood. I think the alcohol may have slowed my reflexes a little because before I could put up a hand, I was on the ground with 7 gang members stomping on me like the 'Mexican hat dance'. I was half way into actually feeling the beating that got past my drunken numbness when one of them got a call and decided to turn on the radio in my car. It said something about Lilly's murder and how Aaron Echolls was rushed to the hospital, butnot before being read his rights for the murder of Lilly Kane. It went on to say that she was having an affair with him and the murder was caused in a raged attempt to cover it up." _

"T_hat's when weevil bid his goodbye and road off leaving me on the side of the bridge I guess he thought I wasn't thrashed too much to drive away." She cringed at the thought of him finding out that way, all she wanted to do was go back and protect him from the world.I guess he could sense it, when he continued "but none of that mattered, of course I was hurt at the thought of aaron and lilly together and the fact that he killed her, I mean I loved lilly… but it wasn't until I got into my car and heard how he had hurt you that I began to freak out… I mean the thought of him putting his hands on you… and that I had come close to loosing you…I just.. I just…" he stammered on begining to cry again, she gently glided his head back to her chest as she stroked a hand through his hair. "i couldn't stand to loose you again."He cried out and she could hear the misery and genuine fear in his voice._

"_I am here, I am not leaving, I am right here, I am right here" she repeated rocking him back and forth calming him down. That night they had laid in her bed and held each other the whole night slowly whispering their apologies for everything that happened during the past year and fell asleep in each others warmth, both realizing their was no other place they wanted to be rather then right there in each others arms._

_(back to the present)_

"Earth to veronica" he mocked pushing her out of her gaze. "Where were you just now?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes as if trying to unlock some secret door into her soul.

"Nowhere just thinking about how big of a baby you are and how I am going to be glad when you finally sell this monstrosity."

"I never said I was going to sell it" he said almost pouting.

"Well that is still up for discussion" she giggled. As he launched forward to grab a hold of her side and tickled her into submission.

"O god enough with the public display of affection already" joked a now more vibrant Duncan sitting across the lunch table.Duncan had finally gotten off his antidepressants and began to go back to his former playful self. "Some of us are trying to eat" he said rolling his eyes while grabbing another stale French fry from his In-N-Out bag.

"I think they are cute" Meg expressed with a dreamy smile. "We could learn a thing or two from them." She said looking at Duncan while leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah like how not to be" he chuckled to himself, dodging the sudden rush of food thrown by all three.

The night of Logan's surprise party Meg decided toquestion Duncan into finally telling her the truth about his episodes. And his condition. They soon made up, when he had convinced her that he was not still 'in love' with veronica that he may always love her just like she was always going to love Cole. It took Duncan a while to get over the fact of Logan and veronica being together though. But eventually the past had reined over petty differences and they all found a way to get back to their lives. Not exactly like before due to the missing Lilly but close to their earlier friendship.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Catalina with us." Veronica asked looking at Meg with puppy dog eyes.

"No I cant I promised my parents I was going to stay home with them and 'have a family dinner after the game then it is off to bed" she silently looking a little upset.

"Meg common you cannot leave me on a boat alone with him" whispering while stealthily pointing a finger at Logan hiding it behind a book.

"Oh and what is that suppose to mean I happen to be an excellent captain." He stated pointing his chin up into a captain Morgan pose.

"Yeah of the S.S. minnow… Us on a stranded island screaming 'it was only supposed to be a 3 day cruise A THREE DAY CRUISE'" she playfully yelled as if she were crying, looking at his now shocked face.

"Fine I guess we know who is not going this weekended then, if that is how you feel" he said looking in the other direction acting that he was genuinely hurt by her comment.

"Fine I hope you have fun with Ashley"

"Who is Ashley" Meg inquired

"O that is what Logan named his right hand." She giggled while both Duncan and Meg gave the disgusted faces as in saying 'too much information'.

Logan looked over with a death glare directed for veronica, "well I wasn't the one who decided to name it."

Duncan looked up now slightly intrigued. "I know I am going to regret this but, Veronica why would you name Logans right hand?"

"Lets just say Alcohol played a huge part" she said looking up and kissing Logan who seemed pleased with himself.

Wallace dropped by the table on his way from the jock table, "so what are you guys talking about?"

"Right hands" veronica said

"Alright" a now confused Wallace continued "who all is coming to the game?" of course Wallace was yet again the golden child of basketball and basked in his almightily glory.

"I will be there all perked up and dressed in my favorite pep squad uniform. And if your lucky I might be able to score some pomp pomes from the girls locker room and be able to join the pyramid at half time." She stated in her girlish valley girl voice.

Everyone looked at her as if she was losing her mind. "Sugar puss you need to lay off the caffeine" Logan smirked while trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine no Pomp Pomes but I will be there cheering on my Brotha." She said throwing a sign she had seen in a movie.

"Your crazy gurl" Wallace said.

"I know that's why I love her" Logan grabbed her hands and kissed them trying to keep her from hitting him.

"So I will pick you up for the game at six then by 8 we are off to the marina and have reservations at 9:30 for the most expensive restaurant there." He stated making everyone shocked to hear that Logan Echolls actually planned something out.

"Are you guys sleeping over" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but before you get all paranoid, young-ins, I got two rooms with two separate beds" Logan said rolling his eyes and acting all superior.

"And what about your dad he is ok with all of this" asked a still confused Duncan.

"He is off busting a bail jumper in Texas he won't be home until Monday andto his knowlegeI am sleeping over at Meg's." She states giving an evil grin and wink towards a now shocked Meg who had just found this out.

"Its ok he always calls my cell" she said trying to reassure a now slightly paranoid Meg.

"My little blonde one, I am slowly drawing you to the dark side. Bwa ha ha." Belted Logan giving his lousy attempt of an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own veronica mars or any of the characters in it. Rob Thomas does and we all must thank the master. PLEASE REVIEW i get so lonley when no one revies!**

She applied the last bit of eye liner and sprayed on some perfume to her wrists slowly rubbing them together then bringing them up to her neck.

She looked back into the mirror and at the girl who looked at her. Why are you so worried? This is Logan he wont do anything your not ready for. Plus he knows that you cant even remember your first time. So in his eyes your still the lonely little virgin he grew up with.

"_no Veronica, V as in virgin" he said snidely into the phone._

He always did make jokes about her purity and felt himself as the more experienced one of the couple. But she didn't mind as long as it was special and when she was ready, she really wanted her first time (that she can remember) to be with him.

She heard the door bell ring as she turned away from her dresser. She got up smoothing out her strapless red satin dress (yes the one she wore to homecoming and knew wherever Lilly was she would be proud) and fixed the last bit of makeup. When she walked to the door she could already see his reflection through the curtains and could tell he was just as nervous. She could already see him fidgeting.

She opened the door and could feel automatically his eyes groping every part of her body. She looked up and saw his mouth drop open in total appreciation for what she was wearing. "do you like my dress" she said trying to get him to say something.

"I don't know when It will look best, on you right now or when it is crumpled up on the hotel room floor." He said with a evil grin.

"Very funny" she said smacking his arm.

She grabbed her coat and slid it on. While she could hear him groan in disapproval at her attempts to cover herself. "Don't pout I am only putting it on for the game, you can bask it the 'gloriousness that is me' afterward. He took her hand and led her down the stairs to the parking lot where she had a hard time seeing his car. Something she never thought was possible. Instead when he pushed the button on his key chain the lights flashed on a beautiful silver corvette parked near the front of the lot. "O my god where in the world did you get that." She said looking at the car (that even while it was parked looked like it was going 100 miles per hour).

"it came from the private collection of Aaron Echolls" he cringed slightly when saying the name.

"are you sure Daddy Dearest wont be ticked if you take it." She asked looking into his smiling face.

"well I don't think he will need it where he is." He said now looking for a way to keep off the topic of his father and the trial.

In three more days the trial was going to start and the whole fiasco will begin. The hiding from the paparazzi the tear-filled testimonies and the heart breaking looks. Yes this was their last weekend together before Hell started and they were going to do everything in their power to have fun even if that meant burning up all of Aarons money.

(2 Weeks Earlier)

"_should this stay or go?" she said looking at the huge framed poster for 'Breaking Point'. Logan looked up from the pile he was going through and glanced over to what she was holding. Contemplating for a second before saying "go we don't need that face cluttering up this house anymore." He said with a smile on his face. _

_They had gone through all the rooms of the house picking out things that would fetch a good price on E-bay and the celebrity auctions. He was removing Aaron from the house completely and had asked Veronica to help. I guess he thought it would give them a sense of liberation to see him gone. Logan had questioned if maybe he shouldn't just sell the house all together but there was a few things wrong with that plan. One, all of Aarons money was frozen in accounts until after the trial. If he was to be found guilty (HA 'If' that bastard is going down) then all of the money and belongings would be split up by how he declared it in his will. The second reason he could not sell the house was it was his mothers house and he could not imagine selling all the memories he had left of his mom. Although it was not officially his house he still had free rein of all the stuff in it and decided to do a little spring cleaning._

_They raised more then 3 million dollars on Aaron's memorabilia alone. That should be enough to getLoganthrough the trial until the will was read._

_While Logan stayed in the house Trina had decided to move to the summer home and fry in the sun with some friends. She informed Logan she would sadly not be able to make it to the trial and to tell dad she was sorry. This made Logan ecstatic; the only person who was behind him besides his sleazy lawyer wasn't even going to be there for the trial. 'he is going down."_

She slid into the sports car making sure the dress was fully in before he closed the door. When she heard the door open on the other side she smiled at him, just thinking about how happy he truly made her feel. As if feeling her eyes on him he looked over and realized how beautiful she actually was. He felt a lump in his throat and slowly shook it away and said "its funny how bad you want me" he said looking at her plaster her fake seducing smile. "o yeah baby you can make any girl quiver" she said with a head tilt.

"Damn right" he chimed while letting out a laugh.

They got to the school and made their way into the gym, they walked in scanning the crowd for signs of friendly faces. Realizing how hard of a task that was. People tended not to be too kind to the girl who destroyed both the Echoll and Kane families. And werent too thrilled with both Logan for being the son of a killer, and duncan for being part of a cover up.The Kanes spent a total of 2 weeks injail for covering up the murder the charges were then reduced to probabtion due to the cercumstances. Able Coonz was released from prison with a full pardon and public apology fromthe mayor, sheriff and the Kanes.And yet people thought It was all her fault. O well it is not like anything she has ever felt before.

She looked through the crowd once again and finally landed on Meg and Duncan in the middle. They had saved them some seats. They made their way through the audience. When they finally got there  
Meg looked at Veronica with a smile and a twinge of Envy. "you look so beautiful Veronica."

"Thanks I feel a tad overdressed though" she said with a shrug.

The players made their way on the court one by one and by Wallace's turn the whole crowd roared their screams and praises. "You go man!" one guy said. "Show us some Pirate Spirit!" yelled an administrator.

"Man Wallace really is the shit" she said finally getting his attentions and giving him a thumbs up.

The game was tied when the end of the second quarter came and Meg crawled down from the bleachers to cheer along with her squad. "I thought you said you were going up there" smirked Logan. "O my with out my pomp pomes what ever will I do." She quipped batting her eyelashes.

After the game they stayed in the gym while the crowd exited making sure to be able to see the star of the night before he left. He rushed up to the gang after get a pat on the back and compliments from every person he passed. "Great game buddy that tie breaking free throw was amazing" gushed Duncan. "Thanks man, and on the way out from the locker room Sandra asked if I wanted to go out." He said with a happy sigh while saying her name. This was the girl he had been crushing on ever since he broke up with Georgia. "O my little brotha is growing up" Veronica teased whipping away a fake tear.

"Well I guess we will see you later" announced Logan while he whisked veronica into his arms and carried her away.

"Great Game Wallace" Veronica screamed over Logan's shoulder.

They made their way downtown to the marina they parked the car in front of the dock. He jumped out of his door and ran around the car to get hers before she could. He reached out his hand to help her out of the car. "What a gentleman, where is the real Logan" she teased. "Right here" he said grabbing her hips and bringing her into his embrace. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, making sure to make it short but memorable.

"Lets get this party started" he yelled pulling her from the car and back into his arms. "Put me down" she yelled smacking his back. "The paparazzi are going to start thinking were married or something" she commented.

"o well I am guessing you didn't read the papers this morning then" he said slowly dropping her to his side. "I guess you are pregnant and you don't know who the father is!" he said looking at her quizzically "So whose is it veronica mine, Duncan's, Wallace's, or Aarons?" He said trying to look serious.

"What?" she said looking horrified, butthencalming down before asking"now was this in the New York Times or the Daily Star?" she asked.

"The star" he said while she rolled her eyes. "But I have heard many a true thing in there before." He said in defense of his favorite tabloid.

"You also hear that Elvis is still alive and was taken away by aliens." She said with a humorous gleam in her eyes.

They boarded the boat and Logan took the controls and turned on the lights. There was a romantic candle light dinner set up on the table with a boom box in the corner turned on to the slow jams station.  
"What is this, I thought we were going to dinner in Catalina." She asked looking confused.

"Well the reservations fell through and the hotel lost our rooms, can you believe it, it is hard to find good help these days." He said with a devious grin.

"You planned this," she said looking at a now playfully shocked Logan.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I cant believe you would even think that… Champagne?" he added now with a cool voice.

"o you little stinker, are you trying to seduce me" she inquired.

"God please let this girl be seducible" he pleaded looking at the sky.

She giggled and finally giving up, turning around and having him take off her coat. As it fell off her shoulders she could feel his warm breath as he leaned in and wistfully kissed the base of her neck. Moving it around until he finally found the spot that made her giggle, shiver, and loose her breath all at the same time. He loved the amount of power he had over her whenever he found that special spot.

"So" she said moving away from him as he pulled the jacket down her arms and laid it on the chair. "What is for dinner?"

"For your dinning pleasure madam we have roasted chicken and wild rice." He said in a cheesy French accent.

"MMM it looks delectable." She said staring at the two large helpings on the table. "Yes it does" he said looking straight at veronica and not the food, making her flush a shade of pink.

"You will have to have Mrs. Navarro give me her recipe" she said taking a jab at Logan.

"For your information Mars I made this on my own, I slaved over a stove the entire time I was home." He said without a stammer or a flinch.

"honey I am so sorry I doubted you" she said looking into his eyes. "Even though you are full of shit, Mrs. Navarro called me today and asked if I liked rosemary chicken or lemon chicken better, I thought she was asking to give her an Idea of what to make for dinner at HER house but now I see your games." She said with a gentle smile.

"Ok you caught me now lets eat before it gets cold." He said digging his fork into the rice.

The night went perfectly they ate dinner and left the mess there, eventually Logan would hire someone to clean it up, he was so pitiful without the help. Then they stood up and danced under the moonlight to "you" by Switchfoot. They danced her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How do you do that" she said looking into his eyes.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make everything else in the world disappear with the feel of your arms around me" she said almost choking up.

He bent in and kissed her forehead, moving down and giving a kiss to each of her eyelids before making it to her mouth. She caught her breath as he slid his tongue into her mouth and massaged it against hers. They held on until they finally broke apart from lack of air.

"I love you" she whispered her mouth next to his ear.

She pulled back to look at his expression. _O my god what did you do, do you really 'love' him. Well you do shake whenever he touches you and when you hear his voice you have a sudden rush of happiness. Maybe that's love. _

She looked into his eyes and could see the collecting of tears that have yet to shed. It was the first time she had said it. He looked at her as if reading her to see if she truly felt that way or was it just a heat of the moment thing. When realizing it was the truth he dipped in and kissed her again. He spread his lips and said while still grazing her mouth, "I love you too." Although he said it before when they were watching TV one night and she had her head in his lap, he was entirely content watching her and before he could think twice the words fell out of his mouth.

This was the single most perfect moment in her life. They dove in again with and extremely passionate kiss, one that felt quite familiar to the one they shared at the Camelot. Everything that had happened in the past had melted away, Lilly's death, his mothers suicide, her mothers departure, her and her fathers attacks, and Aarons arrest. It was all gone blown away with the wind, because VERONICA MARS LOVES LOGAN ECHOLLS! And always will.

They moved down the stairs into the hull and he picked her up by her thighs and lifted her on to the bed the whole time their lips never separated. He slowly traced the kisses down her chin and made a path down her neck to the base. He then lingered in that spot that made her shiver and her body jerked up and she eecked out a low moan into his hair. He moved his way up again and she moved her hands over his chest unbuttoning the buttons of his clean white dress shirt. She pulled the shirt down his arms and lifted off the undershirt. His bare chest felt smooth as her palms stroked over it. Feeling a little uncomfortable she kissed his cheek and slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom after grabbing her overnight bag he had stowed before the game. She came out in a pair of hello kitty pajama shorts and tank. He was relieved to see that she had taken off her bra and he could see the cool marine air doing its part to make him shake with happiness.

She crawled back onto the bed and situated herself on top of him her hips adjacent to his lap. And she could already fell him get hard just by slowly digging herself into his hips.They kissed asthey moved their tongues around like eels striking every so often. he moved his hands up and down slowly rubbing her all over and she could feel his hands tug at he top of her shorts. Slowly moving them off her hips and down her thighs. She lifted herself up and pulled them off and bent down to unbuckle his belt and undid the zipper now pulling off his pants. She laid on top on him again rubbing her body against his. His hands moving their way up her legs and grabbing at her ass while rolling her over, so that he was on top. He bent down to her ear and whispered "are you sure this is what you want, I want you be comfortable" she nodded in approval and she felt him reach behind himself and grab one of the condoms he had stuffed in his wallet. She felt his pull off her panties as well as his boxers. And he started to tug at the bottom of her tank. She then said putting her hand on top of his "can we leave that on just for tonight" he agreed letting go of the shirt and giving her a kiss. She doesn't know why she felt the need to keep on something between them, it just felt right. He looked in her eyes and she felt him slide inside her. She moaned both in pain and pleasure and as a tear slid down her cheek. As he saw this he stopped and mumbled "are you ok do you need me to stop" she replied "I'm fine it will be fine" then as to get things rolling again she wrapped her arms around the bottom of his back and pushed him in further. When he was all the way in a shock of pain rushed up her body.

_Why the hell does it hurt so much did it hurt this much when she had been with Duncan or was it worse, she remembered the soreness' the next morning but she thought that by your second time you should be better._

He pulled out a bit and pushed back in repeating the motion consecutively in a slow rhythm he was gentle and she thanked him for that. And soon the pain subsided and pleasure took over as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body along with his. He kissed her neck and she could feel his hands engulfing her body, touching every surface. Then with a rush of relief and pleasure she screamed out "Logan" this caused Logan to jump over the edge himself and mumble "veronica" into her hair.

They stayed there for a moment with Logan still on top of her. He moved his hand up to her face and grazed her cheek while moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Ronnie" he said in complete seriousness and a pinch of happiness. "I love you too" she said lowering his head to her chest.

A couple minutes later they both got up and got dressed. Then they whipped off the sheet from the bed and lay underneath the blanket keeping toasty in each others arms. This was exactly how she imagined it, and this was what she deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was spent lounging in the sun and taking in the love and company of each others presence. Veronica had packed a very revealing black bikini that caused Logan's heart to skip a beat when he saw her. She lay down next to him and rubbed some lotion on her arms. Logan was now sleeping, absorbing the sun in his already tan back.

"Logan I need you to do me." She said, snapping him out of his sleep.

He then grinned at her with a snicker in his voice retorting, "what you didn't get enough last night and this morning," now showing an exhausted look. "You're going to break me."

She then nudged his shoulder with the lotion bottle and motioned toward her back. He looked embarrassed while taking the bottle from her hand. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear "I guess I will just have to take advantage of you later." Her voice low and seductive, sending shivers up his spine.

He massaged her back with his strong hands applying just the perfect amount of pressure to each muscle in her back. He could her moan and his lips started to curl into a grin of satisfaction. He was happy to know that just his touch could make her hot. He then plopped down and propped his chin up with his hand looking at her. She was reading one of the magazines Logan had bought for her and was now learning about the terrible travesty going on in the lives of Brad and Jen.

From the corner her eye she could see Logan staring at her and was now unable to concentrate on the reading. "What" she giggled taking off her sunglasses and looking into his eyes.

"I was just thinking I don't deserve you" he said with a cute little puppy dog look.

"Your right you don't" she said matter-of-factly and turning back to her magazine.

"Oww" he exclaimed acting hurt to her comment. "Aren't you suppose to say 'oh no Logan I don't deserve you'" he said in his best girl impression.

"Oh I am sorry baby did you need me to stroke your male ego for you." She quipped while batting her eyelashes.

"No, but I could think of something else I would like you to stroke." He said raising his eyebrow.

"you perv." She exclaimed slapping his arm.

He laughed rubbing his arm; although she was a girl she was really strong. They sat there in silence a little while longer until a chill came over and the sun dashed away behind a group of clouds. With a slight moan of anger they decided to go inside and get ready to return to Neptune and their not so perfect lives.

She grabbed her bag and packed up her belongings. Then she looked at Logan who had a questioning look on his face while staring at the ground. When she turned to see what had his attention, she smiled; there crumbled up on the floor was her red satin dress.

He stroked his chin as if deep in contemplation then said "I am going to have to say it looks better on you, but was fun getting it off." He said turning to her with a devilish grin.

She just rolled her eyes and moved in close giving him a quick peck on the cheek. When she tried to move away he grabbed her around the waist and held her from behind laying his forehead against her collar. "Do we have to go home" He said with a hint of childish whining. "I mean we could just sail away and never return."

A smile crept on her face as she thought about her life with him and how no matter what happens she would always remember this occasion and remember how much she loved him.

"Plus I thought I could give you, your birthday spankings!" he said raising his eyebrow.

She just smiled turning around and giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster. "We will reserve that for tonight, I thought you forgot about my birthday?"

He looked at her and pulled out his phone there was a message on it with a little heart that says v's b-day. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was happy he had her programmed in his phone but she was expecting him to remember on his own. That is something you do to remember a friends birthday not your girlfriends. All week no one made any mention of her birthday and when she would try to make plans people would either change the subject or have some good excuse for not being able to. She was now getting kinda bummed about the thought of her birthday but since Logan would be with her she thought it would be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When returning back to her apartment she opened the door to a very angry dad sitting on the couch. "Hey dad," she said trying to sound casual "when did you get home?"

"Last night, I came home to celebrate my nabbing of the jumper and take my loving daughter to dinner, but what do I find an empty bed and a note, 'went to megs'. He said with a look of disappointment.

"so I called meg because you weren't answering your phone, now veronica if your going to get someone to cover for you, you might want to get someone who doesn't crack after the second question." He said getting even more pissed.

She knew she should have chosen Mac as her alibi; Meg was too sweet, veronica doubted that Meg would even lie to her own parents let alone other peoples. Veronica turned around slowly and closed the door behind her. Unable to do it before due to the genuine shock of seeing him. She turned around to look him in the eyes and she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Logan and I went for a ride on his boat." It wasn't a total lie she and him were on his boat and they did have a ride. "We ended up staying up all night talking and taking in the sights." She said almost believing it herself.

Keith calmed down a bit, although he didn't believe her, he was happy to learn she had been safe and not off partying around town.

"I just want you to be safe;" he said feeling a little embarrassed "were you being safe?"

At that she knew he knew the truth but she really wasn't up to have 'the talk' with her dad so she just played along with his subtlety and nodded.

"As safe as ever, I had my taser and everything." She answered with a wink.

He let out a sigh and finally gave up and decided to go on with his day. He left to go finish some paperwork at the office and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left. She showered and sat at the edge of the bed replaying what had happened earlier. That beautiful dinner, the breathtaking kisses and the amazing sessions of love making. And then she thought about her dad, he seemed really pissed; however it was like Lilly always said "what is the worst that could happen, you would get grounded, big deal you will remember this night for the rest of your life." God she missed Lilly she always had a way of making everything seem better. And she wanted her to be here on her 18th birthday at least she wouldn't blow her off.

She started putting on her clothes when she heard her cell phone ring, she rushed into the living room and whipped it from her purse she smiled when she saw the caller id and flipped it open. "Couldn't get enough of me could you Echolls?" It was silent and she felt a knot starting to form in her stomach.

Is this Veronica?" the man said in a straight tone.

"Yes?" she said feeling her legs go weak.

"I am Dr. Sheburt at Neptune hospital, Mr. Echolls was in a car accident." The words rushed over her body and she slumped down on the couch. A rush of pain and fear ran through her veins. "He is in a coma right now, we found his cell phone in his pocket you were the first person on his speed dial so we thought you would know him the most." She was relieved to hear he was still alive but still stunned at the thought of him in a hospital bed hooked up to all those machines like her dad had that night.

"I will be right there." She said hanging up the phone before he could respond. She ran into the bedroom and threw on some clothes being sure to pick out an outfit he liked, she wanted him to be happy when he woke up. She fixed her hair into pigtails and threw on a light layer of makeup. This took all of five minutes as she grabbed her bag on the chair next to the door. She then pulled the door open and stopped in complete shock at what was in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan she said shocked all the color had washed from her face; as if she saw a ghost.

Just then a huge group shouted "Happy Birthday Veronica" jumping out from either side of the door. She felt weak as if she was going to faint. And almost did. When she started to slip she felt two pressing hands grab her up by the waist and hold her against his chest.

"Happy Birthday baby" he whispered him her ear. He color rushed back to her face in bright red tint. She realized he was the one who made the call and she was pissed. She bounced free from his embrace and punched him in the chest. "How could you" she said anger tinting her voice. "How could you make me think you were hurt, when I heard about the accident I thought…..I thought…." She said trailing off, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"It was the only way to catch you off guard, you are one nosy teen and we couldn't have you snooping around. And we wanted it to be a surprise, now we all know that Logan Echolls is not stupid enough to get in a car accident on his girlfriends Birthday" he said feeling the smile rise up her cheeks on his chest. She punched him again in the chest and took a deep sigh.

"You!" she said pointing at him. "You are mean, why couldn't you just take me to a movie and surprise me when we got home like normal people." She said with a emphasis on the word 'Normal'.

"When have I ever done anything normal, plus you would have suspected something if I took you to a dinner and movie instead of something special, this is me we are talking about the king of surprises." He said taking a bow.

She relented and told everyone to come in, she was still angry, but she knew that this wasn't like any other birthday stories she was ever going to have again. Everyone was there, Duncan, Meg, Mac and her boo Cassidy (beaver), Wallace and Georgia he asked her back out when she dumped her boyfriend and was happy to find that she still had feelings for him. Weevil and his girlfriend Carmen were holding the cake. After a couple of days he finally got up the courage to ask her out when he taped up her ex tad. They had been dating ever since.

And last strolled in her dad hand in hand with Alicia and Darryl he gave her a huge hug and whispered "happy birthday sweetheart." A tear rolling down his cheek as all the emotions of a father finally realizing his daughter was a grown up hit full force.

"So you're not mad about last night?" she asked as if she was trying to figure if she was going to be in trouble later.

"No, Logan asked my permission last night he said that you guys were going for a boat ride to Catalina and you had two rooms waiting. I called to confirm it" she added with a wink.

O Logan was good she thought to herself as a smiled curved on her face. She turned to Alicia and gave her a hug. They all sat down and talked. Veronica opened presents; there was a 'where in the world is Carmen San Diego' computer game from Mac and Beav, a necklace from Meg and Duncan, a new watch and set of walkie talkies from Wallace and Georgia and a Helmet covered in butterflies and Lillis from Weevil.

"For those late night escapes" he whispered in her ear while she gave him a huge thankful hug.

Alicia and Keith looked at each other then Alicia pulled out a small box and handed it to veronica, she opened it and gasped in shock. Inside was a silver ring of a flower and in the middle laid a pearl.

"It is so beautiful." She said sliding it on her finger. She looked at her dad with tears in her eyes and lunged at him giving him one of the strongest hugs she could.

"I am glad you like it" he said out of breath. "Alicia helped pick it out." She leaned over and hugged Alicia again.

"Thank you" she said "for the present and for being with my dad, you have no idea how much he needs you."

"I think I might" she answered raising her hand to show a gold engagement ring.

"Oh My God" she squealed. "When?"

"Last night your dad proposed over dinner and I accepted." She said looking at Keith. Love soaking her eyes.

She was happy her dad was moving on they had a rough time when her mom left with the check but they lived on and she realized all he needed was someone to love and she realized that was going to be Alicia.

"My Turn" Logan yipped jumping up and gabbing veronica in his arms dragging her to the door. He pulled it open and they rushed down the stairs to the front of the complex.

She gawked at the sight in front of her.

The rest followed behind and smiled when they heard her giggle. "You finally got a new car Logan!" she said looking at him.

"No!" he joked "you did!" he said watching her jaw drop.

"What?" she screamed she ran over and skimmed her hand over the top of the car it was a black Seabring convertible.

"Well after the demise of the La Berin I thought you should have something to get around." He said looking into her glee filled eyes. "I mean since my car is a what was the word again." He said trying to remember "oh yeah monstrosity. She walked over to him and flung her arms around his neck kissing him deeply delving her tongue into his mouth.

They stopped when they heard the throats clear behind them and smiled back at the group. They walked back to the apartment and had some cake. It was Seven and they had pizza coming but they couldn't wait and decided to dig in. Keith got up and took Alicia and Darryl's hands leading them toward the door.

"We are going to go, we have a couple things to do." He said giving Veronica a kiss on the forehead. "I am going to stay at Alicia's" he said to her. "You guys have fun" he shouted over her shoulder to the party in the living room. "But not too much" he said with a smirk closing the door behind him.

"Well the parentals are gone we are all responsible adults here what shall we do?" asked veronica.

"Truth or Dare?" suggested Logan.

Everyone agreed and sat in a circle coupled up the girls sitting with their men.

"veronica Truth or Dare?" asked Wallace.

"Truth" she retorted.

"What was the happiest day of your life?"

She thought about all the days she had. She thought of all the memories of her friends and family. Was it the day of homecoming, or her sweet 16 with her mom, was it the night she melted in Logan's arms while the killer was arrested or the day they found Aaron guilty.

"Today" she said with tears in her eyes as she looked over the group in front of her. She could swear she heard Lilly giggle right then yelling "You go Gurl!"

She leaned back and kissed Logan while whispering "I Love you" he kissed her forehead and whispered it back.

She raised her soda and everyone mimicked. "To today let their be just as many days as this" and with that they all took a sip.

She was truly happy and had everything she needed and knew that somewhere out there Lilly was shaking her head trying to convince her to do something stupid like take her top off. She bowed her head, 'this is for you Lilly may you finally have peace, I do' she thought.

**The End**

**Please tell me how much you loved it and maybe I will have to write another one. **


End file.
